<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Script Offer] [M4F] Not You Again [RAPE] [MDom] [Annoyed] [Mean] [Degradation] [Facefuck] [Hairpulling] [Degradation] [Slapping] [Slut] [Bitch] [Mentions of an Arrangement] by AuroraLightsAudios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322468">[Script Offer] [M4F] Not You Again [RAPE] [MDom] [Annoyed] [Mean] [Degradation] [Facefuck] [Hairpulling] [Degradation] [Slapping] [Slut] [Bitch] [Mentions of an Arrangement]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLightsAudios/pseuds/AuroraLightsAudios'>AuroraLightsAudios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Gone wild audio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLightsAudios/pseuds/AuroraLightsAudios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have an girl who wants more than what you have given her and she won't leave until you give her more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Script Offer] [M4F] Not You Again [RAPE] [MDom] [Annoyed] [Mean] [Degradation] [Facefuck] [Hairpulling] [Degradation] [Slapping] [Slut] [Bitch] [Mentions of an Arrangement]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Frustrated sigh) What the fuck are you doing here?</p><p>I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you again.</p><p>You said that you just wanted one fuck out of me and that is what I gave you.</p><p>I blew your fucking brains out and made you cum so hard, you could barley walk out of my place, so I had to force you out.</p><p>What more do you want from me?</p><p>(Laughs) Oh you’re fucking comedical. </p><p>I will never fuck you again.</p><p>I don’t care if you want more, I won’t give you anymore.</p><p>Look, you’re a fucking, annoying stupid bitch who is never satisfied with what you are given.</p><p>I got better things to do, so get the fuck out of my house before I slam this damn door in your face.</p><p>(Grunts) Yo!</p><p>What the actual fuck are you doing?</p><p>Stupid bitch, get the hell off of me.</p><p>(Grunts and struggles)</p><p>(Laughs) I got you pinned to the wall now.</p><p>Did you forget that I am much stronger than you and you could never try to fight me?</p><p>Is this what you wanted?</p><p>To be pinned up by me and have me take full control of you?</p><p>Now, you’re going to obey me and I don’t want to hear you scream one bit.</p><p>(Grunts) Stay on the floor.</p><p>I don’t care if it’s uncomfortable.</p><p>Do you know how uncomfortable you’ve made me when you showed up at my doorstep after I told you that you will never have me in that way ever again?</p><p>[Belt and zipper sounds]</p><p>Get on your knees, slut.</p><p>Suck my cock.</p><p>Gag and choke it like you’ve been wanting to.</p><p>(Moans) </p><p>Suck it like you mean it, slut.</p><p>(Laughs) I guess I could keep you around.</p><p>You suck cock like no other could.</p><p>(Grunts) Let me just grab your hair and fuck that mouth of yours.</p><p>Ah, you love being choked by my thick cock.</p><p>You’ve fantasized about this since you came over last time, haven’t you?</p><p>Me thrusting this cock and hitting the back of your throat.</p><p>I’m sure you’ve also gotten off to the thought of it.</p><p>Don’t worry, I’m going to give your pussy the same treatment only because I’m not sure when’s the next time I will be able to get pussy, so yours will have to do for now.</p><p>(Moans and groans)</p><p>Pull off, cock slut.</p><p>(Chuckles) Look at your face.</p><p>Flushed and watery eyes.</p><p>The face of  perfect slut.</p><p>Take your jeans off.</p><p>Do I need to repeat myself?</p><p>Take your jeans off, you fucking slut.</p><p>Get on all fours, you don’t deserve to watch me fuck your pussy.</p><p>(Slaps) Can’t even lie, your ass is amazing.</p><p>Maybe I’ll spank you while I pound you from behind.</p><p>I remember you were begging for that, but I wasn’t given an opportunity.</p><p>Now, you better not cum until I give you permission unless you want me to fucking destory you in a way you wouldn’t like.</p><p>(Moans) Fuck, can’t even lie, your pussy feels great.</p><p>Not that I would want you to come back again and again.</p><p>Your pussy isn’t worth your annoying self.</p><p>(Moans) Fuck, clench around my cock, bitch.</p><p>I know you’ve been aching for my cock.</p><p>You’ve wanted me to use you like the little whore that you are because that’s all to me, is a little fucking whore who I want nothing to do with.</p><p>(Moans and grunts) Fuck, I’m going to cum and you’re going to cum with me.</p><p>I want to feel you tightening around my cock and spill every drop you have inside you.</p><p>(Slaps) Cum now, little slut.</p><p>(Moans loudly) Ah, that’s it.</p><p>Spill every single drop onto my cock.</p><p>(Laughs) What a good filthy slut you are.</p><p>(Soft moan) Now, you got what the fuck you wanted from me.</p><p>So get the fuck out.</p><p>What the-no, I won’t give you anymore.</p><p>I said that this is the last time.</p><p>Why the hell are you like this?</p><p>Why are you so attached to me?</p><p>Because I’m the only one who can make you cum.</p><p>That’s pretty flattering, to be honest.</p><p>(Sighs) As much as I hate to do this, how about we set up a little arrangement?</p><p>Okay, let’s discuss this arrangement.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>